<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/无差】红玫瑰与动人谣言（Red Roses and Rousing Rumors) by Bluebubbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182786">【授翻/无差】红玫瑰与动人谣言（Red Roses and Rousing Rumors)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling'>Bluebubbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Admirer, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy喜欢喝玫瑰茶的习惯给他招来了麻烦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/无差】红玫瑰与动人谣言（Red Roses and Rousing Rumors)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891116">Red Roses and Rousing Rumours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame">dracogotgame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Mr Malfoy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我们非常感谢您对格鲁特•苍鹰花园与绿地的宝贵惠顾。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>根据要求，随函附上的新鲜单柄玫瑰——规格标准，请您查收。您的下一份订单将在明早九时送达。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>请在两小时内将准确无误的付款交给送货猫头鹰……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco折起羊皮纸放到一旁，飞速扫了眼魔法法律执行司的办公室，确认无人注意到他的秘密包裹。</p><p> </p><p>如果他那些幼稚的同事发现他在给自己订购花束，他会被他们唠叨个没完没了。Weasley很可能会高兴到自燃。</p><p> </p><p>Draco甩走那些恼人的念头，把注意力转移到更加重要的事情上。确切地说，一杯芳香四溢的玫瑰茶。他把钱付给了猫头鹰，然后赶走它，前往休息室。感谢梅林，那里空无一人。Draco毫不费力地把玫瑰花瓣浸泡在热水当中，直到一股醉人的香味溢满整个房间。</p><p> </p><p>片刻过后，他就有了一杯玫瑰花茶，心情舒畅不少。他在心底微微感谢Pansy借给他的那本关于可食用花卉的书，尽管有些难以启齿，这点小小的放纵让他的压力奇迹般地减轻了不少。</p><p> </p><p>他不再对Weasley大吼大叫，能够与Finnigan和气地交谈，至于Potter……</p><p> </p><p>好吧，Potter还是个令人心烦的蠢货。</p><p> </p><p>茶水不能解决一切问题。</p><p> </p><p>至此，Draco已经喝完了茶，冲洗好杯子，回到了自己的办公桌前。众人对他的到来不为所动，他松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>没有人注意。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“我注意到了，”Hermione说着，把三明治撕成整齐、一口大小的小块，“作为一个斯莱特林来，他不是很谨慎。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么他每次收到一个就要跑去休息室？”Dean大声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“很可能去打飞机，”Seamus兴奋地说，引起一阵不满的抗议和“我们还在吃饭，Seamus！”的喊叫。他对此视而不见，打乱一张张羊皮小纸条，“所以，赌局又开始了。谁是Malfoy的秘密崇拜者？目前为止，我们有国际关系部里的Terry Finch、体育运动部的Colin Boyd、反腐联盟的Matilda Hodge……”</p><p> </p><p>“看在梅林的份上！”Ron大叫起来，“我们为什么要在乎哪个可怜的混蛋对白鼬有兴趣？就好像我们没有更好的事情可做……”</p><p> </p><p>“同事之间的一个小赌局，Ron，只是为了好玩，”Seamus责备道，冲他闷闷不乐道同事扬起眉毛，“你为什么如此积极地阻止我们的小快乐，嗯？难道你就是那个可怜的混蛋？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”Ron气急败坏，愤怒到差点没喘过气来，“什么……你他妈的……”</p><p> </p><p>“我出五加隆，打赌是Ron，”Seamus乐在其中地打断了他，“还有人吗？赶快！Ron Weasley五加隆！”</p><p> </p><p>“不是我！”</p><p> </p><p>“我也赌是他。”</p><p> </p><p>“'Mione！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，你确实总是在抱怨他，当然比不上Harry，但还是一样。事实上，Seamus，我出十加隆。”</p><p> </p><p>“成交！这位女士十加隆，谁要来十五个？”</p><p> </p><p>“你们这些人有什么毛病？'Mione，我发誓我从来没有……”</p><p> </p><p>“说到Harry，”Seamus再次打断Ron生无可恋的抗议，“谁赌是他？因为我认为有极高的概率……”</p><p> </p><p>“什么概率？”</p><p> </p><p>当Harry走上前来疑惑地看着这群人，Seamus猛地转过了身。</p><p> </p><p>“这发生了什么？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，得看情况了，”Seamus回答道，行云流水般地地清走赌注，“你每月水电费花多少钱？你懂的，就是牙膏、肥皂、长茎玫瑰……”</p><p> </p><p>“长茎玫瑰？”Harry重复道。</p><p> </p><p>“就像Malfoy一直收到的那种。”Hermione声明。</p><p> </p><p>Harry惊讶地眨了眨眼：“Malfoy收到了花？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们认为这背后有一个秘密爱慕者，”Seamus报道，“Ron是我们今天最强有力的参赛者，但他的竞争非常激烈。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是<strong><b>我</b></strong>！”Ron再次尖叫起来，“不是！”当Harry阴沉着脸看了他一眼时，他又加了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“但Malfoy一直收到了花，”Harry一针见血，“谁送的？每……每一天？”</p><p> </p><p>“我很奇怪你居然没注意到，”Hermione怀疑地说，考虑到Harry盯他的程度，他应该是第一个知道的人。然而，对这个男孩来说，他需要面对的现实不止一个。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜……我真的没想到……”Harry的声音逐渐减弱，沮丧地用手捋过头发，“每天？”</p><p> </p><p>“每天，”Seamus肯定道，“那么，下个注吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……嗯，不了，”Harry嘟哝着，后退开来，“抱歉，我需要……做点什么。没错，再见。”</p><p> </p><p>他们眼睁睁地看着他飞奔出去，留给他们一道飞扬的尘土。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Seamus高声道，打破沉默，“有人想赌下一个办公室恋情吗？哦，还有一件完全无关的事——真不走运，Ron，你胜算不是很大，嗯哼？”</p><p> </p><p>Ron哀叫了一声，用手捂上了脸。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>准备回到办公桌前的Draco惊讶地眨了眨眼，他在他的办公室里发现了Potter，一个磨蹭脚尖、拿着明显是黑兰花的Potter。</p><p> </p><p>从Potter手里的量来看，那或许是世界上所有的黑兰花。</p><p> </p><p>“他妈的……”Draco开口问道，声音逐渐变小，“Potter，这是干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Potter难为情地缓缓走上前，扛起那一束庞然大物，“我想我有一些事情需要赶紧做。”他解释。</p><p> </p><p>Draco只是眨了眨眼，一时间无言以对。“赶紧做，”他慢慢地重复道，好像这样会更容易理解，“那到底是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>Potter的下颚一紧。“听着，Malfoy，”他开口道，“我知道我们的关系不是一直很好，但自霍格沃茨以来，我们都成长了不少。而且没错，我确实没办法掌控一切，但是我认为……我想我比街上随便一个家伙要更加了解你，比如，我知道你喜欢黑兰花胜过玫瑰，因为有次我们一起参与围剿，你就摘了一些……”</p><p> </p><p>Draco回忆了起来，他摘了些花送给母亲作礼物。那件事发生在一年前，Potter真的记得？</p><p> </p><p>“……所以我想说的是，这当然是你的选择，”Potter从他的滔滔不绝中停歇片刻，深吸了一口气，固执地仰起下巴，坚定道，“但我认为，相比那些甚至不知道你到底有多讨厌庸俗东西的人，我和你一起才更加说得过去。我是说，拜托！长茎玫瑰？他根本不像我一样那么了解你，而且……我认为他永远也不可能做到。”</p><p> </p><p>长茎……哦。</p><p> </p><p>哦，不。</p><p> </p><p>Draco小声地咽了口唾沫，突然意识到他的脸窘迫地红了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Potter觉得……他认为……</p><p> </p><p>“所以甩了那混蛋，和我在一起，”Potter言简意赅地结束他的说话。“哦，还有这个 ”他补充道，把那兰花塞进仍旧迷糊的Draco的怀里，“这些是给你的，比起红玫瑰，它们更适合你。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，谢谢，”Draco成功说出一句，尽量不让自己被这份礼物的重量压垮，“Potter，不是说我不高兴，”他谨慎地冒险道，“坦白说，有点不知所措，但我不确定是否……”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco，”Potter打断他，闯入他的私人领地，温柔却坚定地抓住Draco的手。那双明亮的绿眼睛里流露出的强烈情感，让Draco的抗议无从说起。“给我一次机会，”Potter恳求道，“让我证明给你看，我比他更适合你。就一顿晚餐，好吗？Please？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco把视线移开，无法面对Potter眼里纯粹的真诚。兰花在他的办公桌上傲然绽放，它们确实是他的最爱。Potter还记得梅林才知道是多久以前的无关痛痒的小细节，而后注意到了这玫瑰，立即行动对抗那个卑鄙的秘密仰慕者。</p><p> </p><p>一个人能同时具备如此敏锐的观察力和可笑之至的健忘，着实令人震惊。</p><p> </p><p>震惊的同时，如果他对自己诚实，还有些可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“好，”Malfoy不由自主地说，“就一餐饭，Potter。谁知道呢？或许你可以给我惊喜。”</p><p> </p><p>Potter高兴地笑了起来，在他指节上落下一个吻。“我很期待，”他回答，“今晚见，Draco。”</p><p> </p><p>说完，他就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>眨眼间，Draco就行动起来，抓过一张空白的羊皮纸，草草写下一通留言。</p><p> </p><p><em>To</em> <em>：格鲁特•苍鹰花园与绿地</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>取消未来的所有订单，直到另行通知。立即生效。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他们初次约会的两周后，Seamus Finnigan成为了一个非常、非常富有的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>